


Porti sicuri

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Kames - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Karim nel giro di due anni si ritrova a separarsi da tre persone molto importanti per lui e mentre affronta due addii molto difficili, sente un impellente bisogno di aprirsi con la persona che ama, James. Troverà la forza anche di salutare come si deve e a modo suo Cristiano e Zizou che dopo nove anni lo lasciano.





	Porti sicuri

**Author's Note:**

> dopo un po’ di giorni dalle partenze shoccanti di Zizou e Cristiano, ho deciso che Karim doveva salutarli in qualche modo. Ho sempre visto i loro rapporti come speciali in qualche modo. Specie con Zizou, ma al tempo stesso non riesco a mettere da parte James. È da un anno che penso che la sua partenza abbia colpito molto emotivamente Karim ed ora con quella di due importanti come Zizou e Cris, sorge spontanea la domanda: come farà ora Karim? Lo vedremo. Un ringraziamento a loro due per aver segnato la storia del Real Madrid. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

PORTI SICURI

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/criskarim/100.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/benzizou/1%202.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames42.jpg)  
[CRISZEMA](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/le_torture_di_akane/criszema.html) - [BENZIZOU](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/le_torture_di_akane/benzizou.html) - [KAMES](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/le_torture_di_akane/kames.html)

  
Cristiano e Zizou erano i miei due porti sicuri.  
Pensavo di essere perso l’anno scorso senza James, ma non immaginavo che poteva essere molto peggio.   
Due in una volta sola, non so proprio come si può affrontare questo.   
Quando Zizou mi ha spiegato il motivo per cui se ne andava sono rimasto rigido, serio, corrucciato.   
‘Lo fai per me?’ Ho detto poi dopo tutta la sua bella spiegazione.   
Zizou è rimasto basito.   
‘Perché lo pensi?’   
‘Perché ti conosco, mi hai visto soffrire quest’anno ed hai pensato che non potevi più aiutarmi e ti fai da parte. Oppure cosa? Pensi che io sia depresso per James e vuoi farti da parte? Cosa pensi? Cos’è scattato davvero davvero davvero nella tua testa?’  
Sono esploso e Zizou mi ha calmato dicendomi che non c’entravo io ma che aveva capito che per far uscire il Real dallo stallo in cui era finito in campionato, necessitava di un cambiamento in panchina. Che lui conosce Perez e non l’avrebbe mai mandato via, ma in casi normali qualunque allenatore sarebbe stato fatto fuori, con Ancelotti è andata anche peggio avendo fatto meglio.   
Ha ragione, forse è così. Non lo so.  
So che io e lui abbiamo sempre avuto un rapporto molto stretto, so che Zizou ha una sorta di ossessione per me, oltre che predilezione, che in qualche modo il mio rapporto con James l’ha spinto ad essere non obiettivo con lui e a trattarlo male come non ha mai trattato nessuno in vita sua.   
So che non è mai successo niente con me ma sento che quello che prova per me va oltre, io lo so, ne sono consapevole. Non ha mai avuto il coraggio di approfondire e fare quel che desiderava, io non l’ho mai forzato non sapendo se lo volevo o meno. Forse l’avrei fatto per accontentarlo, perché gli devo tutto e per lui farei qualunque cosa, qualunque senza esitare.  
E forse è per questo che se ne va, per lasciarmi libero di fare le mie scelte, di vivere secondo le mie stesse responsabilità. Libero di stare con chi voglio se lo desidero.   
Forse pensa che ho giocato male per James, per colpa sua, perché mi sono sentito costretto sotto di lui in qualche modo, per gratitudine.   
Non lo so, non lo ammetterà mai, ma sta di fatto che se ne è andato ed io sono riuscito a non piangere, mi ha gelato, mi ha completamente demolito.   
E poi è arrivato Cris a dirmi la stessa cosa il giorno prima di partire, poco dopo che l’ha fatto Zizou.   
‘Sai, voglio dirtelo perché sei speciale, abbiamo condiviso molto, in qualche modo voglio pensare che siamo amici... ‘ come ha usato bene le parole, come le ha sempre usate bene. L’ho sempre invidiato per questo.   
‘Non dirmi che te ne vai anche tu!’  
Ne avevo appena parlato con Zizou. Ero shoccato ed avevo trattenuto allo spasmo. Lui mi ha guardato sorpreso.   
‘L’ho... l’ho già detto a Sergio e Marcelo ed ho pensato che dovessi saperlo anche tu...’  
Non sapevo come mi stavo sentendo, non me ne sono reso conto fino a che, mentre parlava e spiegava la fine del ciclo ed il bisogno di un ambiente diverso e non so cos’altro, sono scoppiato.   
‘Cos’è, un’epidemia? Il virus sono io e scappate tutti da me?’ Da come mi ha guardato sconvolto ho capito che a parte non aspettarsi questo da me, dovevo aver avuto una reazione strana. ‘Io... sono scosso per Zizou...’ Cris mi ha abbracciato di slancio ed io a quel punto mi sono sciolto, ho sentito il calore salire e mentre cercavo di non commuovermi ho sentito che era lui a piangere.   
Questo mi ha tagliato i fili e mi ha congelato. Non respiravo, non mi commuovevo, non piangevo, non ho saputo dire nulla.   
‘Non pensavo che ci tenessi tanto a me, da fuori sembra che non ti importi di niente, ma io so che ti leghi a pochi, è solo che sono commosso che tu lo sia con me. Ed io sai, prima di ora non immaginavo che fra tutti fosse così difficile lasciare anche te. Ho pianto come un bambino con Celo, ora pensavo di aver superato lo scoglio ma arrivi tu e sbotti ed io... sai, ho dato per scontato che scegliere con la testa bastasse, anche col cuore in realtà, visto che ho la speranza di rivedere Riky più facilmente in Italia, ma non pensavo che fosse così dura lasciare anche te. Karim, non ci passeremo più la palla, non ci troveremo più ad occhi chiusi. Non succederà più una combinazione delle nostre. Non ci sarà più Karim che passa a Cris o Cris che passa a Karim e che segna. Non ci sarà più quel  piacere inspiegabile nel scendere in campo insieme, capirsi, sapere cosa farà l’altro e mettersi lì e fare quello perché sai che tu farai quell’altro. Tu... sai, tu sei quella presenza silenziosa che quando non c’è manca di più. Ed io ora so che mi mancherai, ogni volta che scenderò in campo mi mancherai come non so dire. Spero che ti mancherò anche io. E che ci sentiremo. Davvero, lo voglio.’  
Penso fosse sincero mentre mi stritolava e piangeva attaccato al mio collo.   
Io non so cosa provavo in quel momento perché non mi aspettavo tutto quello da lui. Abbiamo sempre avuto un bel rapporto, ma più da compagni di squadra che altro. È solo che non pensavo, non immaginavo di essere un compagno di squadra così prezioso per lui.   
La presenza silenziosa che quando non c’è manca molto. Sorrido al pensiero ed ora che ho rivissuto i miei due saluti realizzo che non li ho davvero vissuti, li ho congelati e non so davvero se loro due hanno capito quanto mi hanno destabilizzato e distrutto la loro partenza nello stesso momento.   
Rivivendo tutto penso come mio solito di non essere stato molto espressivo e comunicativo.   
Per questo appena James mi apre alla porta della sua camera di albergo, appena i suoi occhioni grandi e da cerbiatto mi fissano con una luce mista di stupore e gioia, appena ce l’ho davvero davanti senza schermi di mezzo, tutto esplode in me e sono in uno di quei rari e storici momenti in cui non mi controllo e non so cosa sto per fare, ma so che lo devo fare.   
\- Mi sei mancato ogni ora di questo dannato anno ed anche se ci siamo visti e sentiti mi sei mancato da morire. E voglio che tu torni da me a Madrid perché non riesco a sopravvivere un altro anno senza di te. - Non posso fare a meno di un altro porto sicuro.   
E così James non dice nulla, dopo un momento di shock doveroso mi abbraccia e basta. Dolcemente si appoggia a me come ha sempre fatto. I suoi tenerissimi abbracci senza paura che mi ridanno la vita.   
\- La partenza di Cris e Zizou ti hanno devastato, eh? - E mentre lo dice io annuisco e sento le lacrime bruciare fuori dai miei occhi e scendere sulle guance. Sento che lui le accoglie nel suo abbraccio, la mano sulla mia nuca mi carezza, mi stringe forte e sta con me e basta. Tutto qua.   
Ma io singhiozzo e piango e non so perché.   
Forse perché ho passato l’anno peggiore della mia vita e mi aspetta un altro terribile.  
Forse perché la partenza di James dell’anno scorso mi ha segnato più di quanto io sia stato disposto ad ammettere e non posso pensare a cosa sarà questo anno senza Cris e Zizou che mi stavano vicino da nove anni. Dove lunghi e preziosissimi anni.  
Ed io non so se hanno mai capito quanto sono stati importanti per me. Entrambi mi hanno parlato a parte per spiegarmi la loro scelta ed io ho detto che mi dispiace, che capivo e che mi sarebbero mancati.   
Ma davvero hanno capito?   
L’anno passato senza James è stato calcisticamente atroce, ora non so cosa succederà, ma forse posso cominciare col non tenere dentro le cose importanti, con l’ammetterle. Non sarà male farlo.   
Le sue mani dolcemente mi prendono il viso e mi separano dal suo collo, mi guarda, mi asciuga le lacrime e sorride dolcemente.   
\- Proverò a tornare, lotterò per farlo. Non so se il Bayern vuole proseguire con il prestito che sarebbe per un’altra stagione o se si può fare qualcosa. Ma cercherò di capire. - è così dolce e non lo merito. Sorrido cercando di respirare ed annuisco e forse sembro un bambino, ora, e non dovrei. Mi hanno insegnato a non sembrare un bambino. Ma con lui sono così me stesso.   
\- Grazie. - Mormoro poi mentre le sue labbra dolcemente si posano sulle mie. Mi erano mancate. È la mia aria. - Sei il mio ossigeno. - Mormoro poi interrompendomi per poi rituffarmi nella sua bocca, nella sua lingua.   
Mi hanno cresciuto per essere forte con le mie forze, da solo, senza bisogno degli altri per sopravvivere. Ma la verità è che da solo sono più debole ed infelice. La verità è che ho bisogno degli altri anche io per stare bene. E dovrei imparare a dirlo sul serio.   
  
Il messaggio che mando a Cris gli arriva parecchio tempo dopo il nostro colloquio, ma so che mi conosce abbastanza da capire perché arriva solo ora. Sono lento a metabolizzare, ma apprezzerà che gliel’ho scritto comunque.   
E poi era semplice, nel mio stile. Forse diverso dal mio solito modo di comunicare, anzi. Però penso che sarà un bel ricordo per lui, se lo merita dopo tutto quel che abbiamo passato insieme.   
‘Ti voglio bene, fratello. Grazie di questi nove anni. Non li dimenticherò mai, sarai sempre non rimpiazzabile.’  
E lui ama esserlo. Sorrido al suo:   
‘Ti voglio bene anche io mon frér. Sono io che non dimenticherò mai te. Alla prossima. E tieni su la testa.’ Quello che mi dice sempre.   
Karim, sei forte, hai una classe ed un talento unici. Credici di più anche tu.  
Me lo dice da sempre. Ora comincio a crederci anche io.   
  
A Zizou scrivo una mail. Mi ci vuole di più ma lo faccio mentre James dorme sul letto, è nudo e con un sorriso dolcissimo sul viso.   
‘Ciao Zizou, penso che forse ti aspettavi qualcosa in più da me e in realtà non ricordo molto di cosa ho detto e fatto quel giorno. In realtà non so bene cosa dirti, so solo che ti devo qualcosa in più.   
Non so spiegarti cosa ha significato per me la tua presenza, non so nemmeno come ringraziarti. Non ti ho mai detto che ti devo tutto, spero d’avertelo fatto capire. Penso però che a volte le parole vadano dette.   
Tu mi conosci, tu sai tutto di me, sai meglio di quanto ne sappia io. So che ogni scelta che hai preso in qualche modo era per me e per il mio bene e che sei sempre stato convinto di tutto.  
Forse a volte non eri molto lucido, non so bene cosa sia successo con James ed ormai non ha più importanza.   
Sono arrivato dalla Francia perché l’hai voluto tu, mi sono inserito grazie a te, sono cresciuto calcisticamente grazie a te, tu vedevi in me cose che nemmeno io vedevo. Tu hai creduto in me. Tu hai parlato per me. Tu mi hai sempre difeso. Mi hai insegnato tutto, se non ho gettato la spugna mille volte è merito tuo.   
Se sono arrivato qua dove sono ora è solo per te.   
Ed io ho una paura infinita di crollare, senza di te, di non essere in grado di camminare, di calciare una palla, di tenere la testa alta. Ho paura di uscire in campo, senza di te. Ho paura di tutto.   
Ma so che mi hai dato ogni mezzo per farcela. Mi hai mostrato quello che vedevi in me, mi hai mostrato che ce la posso fare, hai fatto sì che ce la facessi.   
So che una volta che cammini, non smetti di farlo anche se ti tolgono le scarpe.   
Ma tu sei molto più che le mie scarpe. Tu sei la mia forza ed io farò di tutto per non sprecare niente di quel che mi hai donato.  
Ti voglio bene, Zizou, ed avrei fatto qualunque cosa tu mi avessi chiesto. Sempre.   
In qualche modo ti amo.   
So che ci rivedremo, ma spero anche di giocare ancora sotto di te.  
Grazie di tutto.  
Tuo  
Karim’  
Dopo di questo torno a letto con James che dormendo mi sente e mi si accoccola contro il petto, lo abbraccio e mi sento meglio. La nostra pelle nuda a contatto mi trasmette di nuovo pace.   
Gli bacio la fronte e lascio che il sonno mi colga, più leggero, leggero come non lo ero mai stato.   
  
‘Mio carissimo Karim. Mi ha fatto molto piacere ricevere la tua lettera, in realtà speravo che me la scrivessi. La conserverò gelosamente e me la rileggerò spesso. Non ti nascondo che mi hai fatto piangere.   
So che cerchi di esprimere coi fatti e non con le parole quel che provi e vedere che ora hai usato le parole mi ha sconvolto, ma mi è anche piaciuto molto leggere nero su bianco quello che provi.   
Per me è stato un onore prendermi cura di te, aiutarti, scoprirti e portarti alla luce. Ho fatto tutto quello che è sempre stato in mio potere per renderti felice, spero di esserci riuscito.   
Questa non è una scienza esatta, ma ho fatto del mio meglio. Forse a volte ho sbagliato, forse ti ho soffocato senza accorgermene, forse ti ho anche tagliato le ali cercando di costruirtele.   
Ma voglio che tu sappia che tutto quel che hai fatto, è stato perché era il tuo talento, eri tu a farlo. Tu e solo tu.   
E voglio che continui a credere in te. Io ti ho solo indicato come usare la tua forza.   
La vita è complicata e tu hai un grande cuore e spesso cercando di aiutare qualcuno finisci per sbagliare e ti metti in guai enormi, pagandola cara.   
Però voglio che non smetti mai di combattere. Non hai niente di cui scusarti, niente di cui vergognarti. Vivi sempre te stesso al massimo, credi in ogni tua dote. Sei immenso, hai ancora molto da dare e non ti serve nessuno per riuscirci. Anche senza me e Cristiano farai grandi cose. E chissà che un giorno non torniamo nella stessa squadra.   
Sii sempre felice ed abbi il coraggio di te stesso.   
Ti voglio bene e ti amo anche io, caro Karim.   
Tuo, con amore. Zizou.’  
Mi asciugo la lacrima mentre leggo assonnato le sue parole al mattino, non dico nulla.   
Che tipo di amore sia non ha importanza. Forse era carnale da parte sua e forse anche mio visto che se me lo avesse chiesto, avrei ucciso per lui.  
E lui per me, di sicuro.   
Forse è per questo che è meglio separarsi qua, forse una parte della sua scelta è arrivata anche per questo, perché stava per perdere l’obiettività ed il controllo nei miei confronti. Poteva finire tutto oltre un limite da non superare e lui è Zizou, prima o poi fa sempre la cosa giusta e se vede che non ci riesce, lascia andare.   
Spero un giorno di diventare almeno un po’ come lui.  
Su questo, le braccia dolci di James mi circondano da dietro, mi avvolge il petto e la pancia e le sue labbra mi baciano l’orecchio con un assonnato   
\- Buonjour. - Sorrido e ricambio girando la testa verso di lui alla ricerca della sua bocca.   
\- Bonjour mon amour. - Rispondo roco chiudendo il tablet. Alzo le braccia sulla sua testa e mi appoggio all’indietro verso di lui.   
Sta per iniziare un’altra fase della mia vita e spero che sia bella.   
James stringe la presa.   
Sì, lo sarà. 


End file.
